


Switch

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: BixFreed [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Caught up in a maelstrom of spells, Bickslow and Freed find themselves taking a walk in each others' shoes, and earning a new appreciation for each other and their own magic.





	Switch

    Freed was hard-pressed to tell which of them was more horrified right now, meeting Bickslow’s wide-eyed gaze as the Seith mage…or not, he amended as he took in the dolls that were now hovering around him, and the runes that were now flickering over Bickslow’s skin as the other man slowly pushed himself back to his feet. They had been flung into each other mid-fight, just as they were hit by an amalgamation of spells that had engulfed them in a kaleidoscope of colours but had seemed to leave them unharmed, right until they’d tried to re-enter the battle. Bickslow had been flung backwards when Freed’s attempts at channelling his runes through his sword, had set a blast of green tearing through the area, shattering his sword in the process and the Seith mage had been stunned when the dolls hadn’t responded to his command. Evergreen and Laxus had immediately moved to cover them, forcing their opponents away from them, giving them time to try and work out what the hell had happened.

“Why do you…?” Bickslow demanded, finally finding his voice once more, only to trail off as he caught the green glow building in Freed’s gaze.

“Have my magic?” Freed finished for him, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the burning sensation building in on them, catching a brief glimpse of what he guessed was his partner’s soul as he did so and he flung a hand over them just to be safe. It had taken Bickslow years to learn to control that side of his magic, and he still preferred to wear his helmet as an extra safety measure. There was no way he was going to be able to reign it in, especially not with the fear and panic churning in his chest. He liked his magic, he trusted his magic, he wasn’t sure that he could protect his teammates like this and that terrified him more than anything, and from the expression on Bickslow’s expression a moment before he felt the same.

   Bickslow sucked in a breath as he caught the fearful expression that flickered across Freed’s face, stunned to see such an open expression, especially when they were in the middle of a fight. The Rune mage was always so calm and controlled on the outside regardless of what was happening on the inside, and his stomach churned unpleasantly. This was bad, very bad. It didn’t help that runes, runes that he had only the barest understanding of were still shifting across his skin and at the back of his mind he could feel something else, something darker stirring and his heart plummeted as he realised that he had not just gained Freed’s magic, but his demon as well. _Damn…_ However, he couldn’t focus on his own fear, not when he could see fear written so plainly on his partner’s face and he quickly moved across to the other man, drawing him into a tight hug as he realised that Freed was actually trembling.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, not entirely which of them he was trying to comfort, and from the watery, half-laugh that escaped his partner, Freed had guessed that as well. Still Freed made no effort to pull away, instead pressing his face into Bickslow’s chest, fingers clutching at the front of his clothes.

“Is it always like this…this buzzing?” Freed’s voice was small, and if they hadn’t been so close, Bickslow wouldn’t have heard it, his eyes softening as the words registered. He hadn’t thought about that. He had been so caught up in the strange, overwhelming sensation of Freed’s magic, that he had forgotten just how strange his magic must feel to someone who wasn’t used to it. The buzzing…he closed his eyes, remembering how when his secondary magic had first developed he had seen everyone’s souls and heard them in his mind, a constant, overwhelming buzzing that had come close to driving him mad. It had taken him a long time, but he’d learnt how to stop himself from taking control of souls, but Freed didn’t have that, and he had no defence against the sensation either.

“It used to be,” He admitted softly, tightening his hold around Freed, wishing that he could fix this for both of them. His expression darkened as he glanced across at where Ever and Laxus were still fighting, relieved and unsurprised to see them slowly driving the dark guild back, but still itching to go back and join them. “It took me a long time to learn how to shut it off.” The admission tiptoed out, and he felt Freed stiffen at his words, cursing himself for not saying something more reassuring. Even though he knew that Freed would prefer the truth to meaningless platitudes. However, there was no way he was going to admit that it sometimes overwhelmed him even now, especially as Freed’s hands were creeping up to cover his ears to try and block it out, his eyes still tightly closed. “Freed…”

“I-I can’t,” Freed was trembling worse than ever now, shaking his head frantically from side to side, the dolls beginning to rocket around them in response to his distress and Bickslow swallowed thickly. He could feel the darkness in the back of his mind stirring, and he got the feeling the demon was trying to respond to its original master’s distress, and he closed his eyes for a moment. _Please. Please don’t interfere, I need to be able to help him, and I don’t know how to use his magic…so please_ , he pleaded, well aware that the demon still tried to take over Freed on occasion, and that if it decided to do the same to him, there would be no way that he could stop it. It took a couple of minutes, but he finally felt reluctant agreement from it before the darkness retreated and when he opened his eyes, it was to find the runes had disappeared from his skin.

_Thank you…_

“Freed,” he said softly, switching his focus back too Freed, releasing him from the hug in favour of reaching up to cup his face. “Freed, are you listening to me?”

“Y-yes.”

“I know that you’re scared,” Bickslow paused for a moment, waiting for a stubborn denial or even a shake of the head to greet his words, instead it was only the way Freed’s jaw tensed beneath his hands that told him the other man had heard him. Sighing he trailed his fingers over pale cheeks, feeling Freed quivering under his touch and not for the normal reason, and his voice softened further as he admitted quietly. “I’m scared too, but we’re going to find a way to fix this. Ever and Laxus are just finishing up, and then we can all work out how to get back too normal, so I need you to stay calm.” This was not his forte. It was Freed, with his quiet voice and calm confidence who always knew what to say in crazy situations, but after a moment, he earned a tiny nod from his partner. Then Freed took a deep breath, slowly and deliberately removing his hands from his ears, although from the grimace on his face it was clear the buzzing was still there.

“Are you okay?” Freed asked softly, still not opening his eyes, but quirking his head towards Bickslow and the Seith mage smiled - that was the Freed he knew.

“I’m fine, seems I’ve reached an understanding with your demon.” From the sharp intake of breath that met his words, it was clear that Freed hadn’t considered that being transferred as well, and finally, his lips quirked upwards.

“I must be more fun to torture,” he muttered with grim humour, and yet Bickslow found himself chuckling as well, both of them needing a breather from the current situation. “I don’t think I’m ever going to complain about my magic again…” Freed added more seriously after a moment, and Bickslow nodded in agreement before realising that the Rune mage couldn’t see it and letting his head come to rest against his partner’s.

“Me neither…”

  Apparently, that had been what their magic was waiting for because Bickslow let out a startled cry as they were engulfed in warm light, a tingling rushing through his body and then it was back. He could feel the familiar warmth of his own magic, the soft buzzing in the back of his mind comforting this time and he glanced down as heard Freed sighing in relief, only to find the Rune mage smiling up at him even though he still looked a little shaken.

“You are amazing,” Freed’s voice was soft, his hands still trembling slightly as he reached up to brush his fingers over Bickslow’s cheeks. He had always been fascinated by Bickslow’s magic and known that it was hard to control, but he had never truly understood what that meant, or the weight of being connected to other people’s souls, it was a weight he never wanted to bear again. The Seith mage’s expression softening as he tilted his head, catching the way turquoise eyes widened a second before he stole a quick kiss, rubbing their noses together as he pulled back slightly.

“You’re amazing too,” he whispered, well aware that there was no way he would have the patience or skill to learn all the runes that Freed knew, and that he would never have stood a chance against the demon if it had decided to act up. Freed shook his head, not agreeing as he recalled how he had panicked, but he didn’t have the energy to argue, instead leaning against Bickslow. He knew that they should help with the mop up, but for once he didn’t want to be the Captain, he wanted to stay here with Bickslow and reconnect with his own magic, and from the way warm arms drew him closer, the Seith mage was in complete agreement.


End file.
